


Sunday Loving

by Raine_Wynd



Series: Without Love [6]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foul Language, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Pegging, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: The threesome sex scene I wanted to write months ago. :-)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Richie Ryan/Original Female Character, Richie Ryan/Original Male Character(s), Richie Ryan/Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Richie Ryan/Other(s)
Series: Without Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483481
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Sunday Loving

In the privacy of their bedroom, Delara and Patrick Wirtz indulged in their favorite shared pastime. That pastime was driving their boyfriend, Richie Ryan, out of his mind. It was a hobby both relished, since it meant Richie was not worrying about the Game or anything other than them. Some might have called sex on Sunday a sin, but given it was a rare Sunday when they all had nowhere to be, none cared. For now, all that mattered was Richie’s pleasure.

Not for the first time, Patrick marveled this red-headed, passionate, intelligent man, this youthful-looking and experienced immortal, was in their bed. Given his looks, experience, and connections, Richie could have his choice of lovers. Instead, he had picked them: an Iranian-American woman with ombre-red hair and a love of languages and a former American Midwesterner who had turned away from his fundamentalist Christian upbringing to pursue his dreams. Patrick didn’t think he was anything special. He worked out to keep fit and out of a fear of becoming a stereotype of a broadly built, dark-brown-haired man. Patrick was a worrier by nature; Delara was more pragmatic, but they were both dreamers, sensualists, and committed to their closed triad.

Richie had shown Patrick by word and deed how to revel in love-saturated passion. Going back to when he had been without that pleasure seemed unfathomable to Patrick. He hungered for the Richie’s love. Patrick knew his wife agreed with that sentiment.

Now, Patrick lounged on the bed, watching as Richie stroked and licked his cock. Delara wore her favorite harness and strap-on and thrust into Richie. From the way Richie kept pulling off to bite his lip rather than keep sucking, Patrick could tell Richie had not predicted or had forgotten how intense getting pegged would feel. Patrick hid a smile at the sight. It wasn’t often Richie let Delara peg him, preferring Patrick’s cock over Delara’s silicone one. This morning, Delara had asked if he’d let her get him ready for Patrick. To their surprise and pleasure, Richie had agreed.

Delara thrust her fake phallus into Richie using shallow strokes as she knelt behind him.

Richie groaned. “Delara, sweet, fuck me or don’t,” he swore impatiently. “You’re teasing.”

“Then get to sucking on Patrick, lover,” Delara ordered, amusement and arousal making her tone husky. “You won’t get fucked until he’s ready.” Her eyes met her husband’s. Both knew Richie had come once this morning, courtesy of Delara sucking him off. Richie’s refractory period was shorter than Patrick’s. Getting him off once meant he stayed hard longer the second time. Once Patrick got hard, he could keep going for a while.

Even without Richie’s mouth on his cock, the scene above him sent shivers of desire through Patrick. Delara had pegged him enough times for Patrick to remember how her faux cock felt in his ass. Watching Richie experience the unique sensation added fuel to the desire Patrick felt.

“Want more?” Patrick asked him.

Nodding, Richie’s eyes met Patrick’s. “God, it’s so different and hot,” he told Patrick. “Straighter, no curve like yours.” Richie groaned. He dipped his head to taste Patrick’s cock. “And it feels like I’m doing something forbidden.”

Patrick chuckled. “I know; that’s one of the things I like about it.”

“Less talk, more sucking,” Delara commanded, “or I won’t give you what you want.”

Hearing the command in Delara’s voice, Richie braced an arm across Patrick’s waist and bent his head. Patrick inhaled a breath as Richie applied his talented mouth and tongue to Patrick’s cock. Patrick closed his eyes briefly, trying to stay focused. It took all Patrick’s self-control to keep from exploding as Delara’s thrusts moved Richie forward. Experience told him that Richie could make him come by mouth alone, but that was not what Patrick wanted this morning. He wanted Richie to lose control.

“Fuck him like you fuck me,” Patrick encouraged his wife.

Delara grinned and thrust forward, going into Richie more deeply before pulling out nearly all the way, an action she repeated until she was seated. In response, Richie intensified his efforts on Patrick.

“I can tell you love feeling Delara’s cock in your ass,” Patrick told Richie. “Not as good as mine, but still good?”

Delara chose that moment to pull out again, forcing Richie to cry out in protest.

“I’ll take that as a yes. Give it to him, love,” Patrick told his wife.

Delara thrust into Richie rapidly. Richie moaned around Patrick’s cock.

Abruptly, Richie tore his mouth from Patrick’s cock and cried out, shuddering with pleasure as Delara hit his prostate. “Fuck! Delara! Yes!”

Pleased by his response, Delara fucked him a few more times as Richie braced himself on his hands over Patrick. “Yes, more, please,” Richie pleaded.

Enjoying his response, Patrick grinned and slid out from under him. “Hold that thought.”

* * *

Confused, Richie looked over his shoulder at Delara, who merely smiled.

Taking the cue, Delara pulled out and dispensed with the harness and fake cock before trading places with her husband.

Realizing what they intended, Richie lifted an arm so Delara could slide under him. He kissed her in greeting; she returned the kiss passionately.

“Did you like me fucking you?” she asked him as her right hand settled on his hip and her left took hold of his cock, stroking it.

“I-yes, oh God, put me in you, yes,” Richie babbled. He never tired of being between them; it was the best thing about being bisexual.

Delara pulled him forward and into her pussy. Both moaned as his cock made contact; Delara then shifted so he could seat himself more fully between her legs. He thrust into her shallowly. His eyes widened as he realized how wet she was; clearly, fucking him turned her on. He grinned when she arched her eyebrow as she recognized the payback.

“You think you’re so clever, huh?” Delara asked.

Richie braced himself as Patrick grasped his hips.

“God, you two will kill me.”

Delara grinned and kissed him. “Not permanently.” She thrust up.

“Mm hmm, but – God! Pat!” Richie groaned as Patrick thrust into his ass. Already opened by Delara’s faux cock, Patrick’s cock met no resistance. Richie groaned again as he felt his boyfriend slide in deeper.

“Like she said,” Patrick told him, “not permanently. Want to love you until you can’t think.”

“Mm, I like the sound of that,” Richie agreed.

Delara chuckled huskily. “Then let us. We got you, love. Let go.”

Patrick wasted no time in driving his cock into Richie, which drove Richie’s cock into Delara. The joint stimulus drove Richie’s passion higher even as he tried to be gentle, unwilling to hurt Delara. Delara didn't care. She held tighter onto him and rocked into the motion, telling him, “Yes, love, like that.”

“Fuck,” Richie swore, but it held no heat. “So, so good, Del, Pat.” He never shortened his lovers’ names until he was close to orgasm. Hearing it, he tried to scrabble for control, but his lovers wouldn’t let him. Any thought beyond pleasure evaporated. All that existed was the need to keep the incredible sensations going. All that mattered was his cock entering Delara’s silken heat and the way Patrick’s thick, slightly curved cock felt in his ass. His orgasm surprised him, and he whimpered with the force of it.

By sheer force of will, he managed to not to collapse onto Delara. She smiled at him and kissed him. Patrick wasn’t done. He pulled Richie closer, telling him, “Ride my cock, love. We know you’re good for more.”

Patrick helped him settle into the new position. Then he kissed his shoulders and neck before Richie took the hint and turned his head so they could kiss. Delara followed them, stroking Richie’s cock and balls.

Richie had to close his eyes as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Though they had been together for two years now, being with them never got old. He loved the way Delara’s hands felt on his cock, loved the way Patrick’s cock stretched his ass, the way their love radiated in every touch.

Pleasure was a white-hot lightning rod through his skin, and he wanted to take Patrick with him. He rode, doing everything he could to trigger Patrick’s release, but all too soon, the pressure to orgasm was too much. He came hard, his vision whiting out. Distantly, he felt Patrick shudder through his orgasm.

Breathing hard, Richie took a moment to find his bearings. He turned his head to kiss Patrick, then went to kiss Delara. Richie soaked in their love. “Love you both,” he told them, cuddling closer.

“Love you too,” they echoed.

“Not that I’m complaining,” he murmured, “but what brought that on?”

“You didn’t say you would spar with Mac or Kyra this afternoon,” Delara noted, “so we wanted to take advantage of having you all to ourselves.”

“Well,” Richie mused, “I told them I wanted to spend time with you today.” He grinned wickedly as he decided turnabout was fair play.

Seeing the amused looks on his lovers, Richie knew his moves were obvious, but he didn’t care. Tomorrow would be here soon enough; whiling away a Sunday in the cocoon of love seemed like a perfect way to spend the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, constructive criticism, and kudos welcome! :-)


End file.
